une lumière dans la nuit
by ylg
Summary: Kate part cacher le Mithâl, Eliane attend son retour.


Titre : une lumière dans la nuit  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Candélabres  
Genre : ben je n'sais pas exactement...  
Rating : G – PG  
Disclaimers : les Candélabres appartiennent à leur créatrice, la grande Algésiras, je ne fais que les emprunter un petit peu. On s'occupe comme on peut en attendant la sortie du tome 4

88888

Les étoiles doivent être une source de feu inépuisable, mais elles vivent trop loin de nous pour qu'on puisse ne serait-ce que les effleurer, songe Eliane. Elles ne semblent rien de plus que des diamants dans un écrin de velours bleu indigo.

Cela doit faire des heures qu'elle attend, seule au cœur de la nuit. Kate ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, maintenant. L'endroit a beau être leur foyer, il lui paraît à ce moment vide et froid. Elle voudrait bien allumer une flamme, juste une toute petite suffirait. Elle n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts. Une petite lueur vacillante lui tiendrait compagnie et guiderait Kate sur le chemin du retour. Mais elle ne peut pas. Pas tant que justement, Kate n'est pas rentrée. Ce soir, c'est impossible, ça pourrait être dangereux. Il n'y a qu'à attendre.

Assise en tailleur sur le sol, elle rivalise d'immobilité avec une statue. Encore que les statues, ça peut se briser. Seules ses mains, en y regardant de près, trahissent son impatience, son anxiété. Ses doigts s'entrelacent nerveusement, tels les flammèches d'un feu de paille, créant des nœuds compliqués. Elle garde devant elle une bougie qui restera éteinte.

Quand finalement un crépitement déchire le silence et qu'une flamme s'élève dans son dos, elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour la reconnaître. Son cœur bondit. En un instant, elle est debout, prête à accueillir la nouvelle arrivante.

« Kate. »

Elle est là, enfin. Quelques boucles s'échappent de sa tresse. Elle est peut-être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais c'est tout.

« C'est fait ?  
-C'est fait. Le Mithâl est en sécurité, personne ne le trouvera, là-bas. Ici, rien de spécial ?  
-Rien. Mais tu me manquais terriblement. »

Kate lui effleure les lèvres des doigts, y dépose un baiser léger.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop.  
-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue tout à l'heure.  
-Tout va bien maintenant, tranche Kate.  
-Sans ce garçon… » commence Eliane, avant de s'interrompre, gênée.

Elle tente de rattraper « bon d'accord, je suis désolée de m'être laissée voir par un humain…

Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

Eliane prend les mains de Kate dans les siennes, hésite un instant.

« On dirait que tu es furieuse d'avoir eu besoin d'aide.  
-Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de me laisser embrasser ? lui demande Kate sur un ton d'excuse.  
-Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir t'embrasser ? »

Elles échangent un sourire et Eliane ajoute, faussement grondeuse  
« Tu m'as quand même fait peur. Et je parie que tu es à nouveau à court de lumière. »

Elle porte les mains de Kate à ses lèvres. Ses doigts se prennent dans les rubans qui flottent à ses poignets.

« Ca doit pouvoir s'arranger. Détends-toi un peu. »

Eliane dénoue un des rubans, du bout des ongles. Un petit coin de langue rouge pointe entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle se concentre sur les replis du tissu. La main libre de Kate cherche un endroit où se poser, tâtonne. Elle remonte le long du bras, s'accroche à l'épaule. Elle se penche un peu, incline la tête vers Eliane. Son souffle vient effleurer le relief de la joue, fait voleter les petits cheveux comme des étincelles au-dessus du feu.

Le nœud cède. Elle défait les serpentements du ruban. Il quitte le bras de Kate pour venir s'enrouler autour du poignet d'Eliane. Kate laisse descendre sa main libre vers la taille d'Eliane. La manche délacée file sur son épaule, met le haut du bras à nu.

Le deuxième ruban, trop serré, lui résiste un peu et Eliane s'aide du bout des dents. Une fois retiré, ne sachant trop qu'en faire et se refusant à le laisser simplement tomber à terre, elle le garde à la bouche.

Quand le deuxième côté se libère, l'étoffe glisse doucement, dévoilant la couleur tendre de la chair. La coupe ajustée du vêtement l'empêche de bâiller trop loin devant, mais expose le creux des omoplates. Kate frissonne brièvement sous la caresse du tissu. Elle pousse un soupir d'aise quand les mains nues d'Eliane le remplacent. D'une légère pression, elle l'invite à s'asseoir, et vient s'agenouiller derrière elle.

Elle délie maintenant la tresse. Les fins cheveux blond pâle coulent dans ses mains. Le noir du ruban s'entortille entre ses doigts. Eliane hésite un instant, mordillant distraitement celui qu'elle tient encore entre ses lèvres. Finalement, elle les passe tous les deux autour de son poignet.

Elle passe lentement la main entre les longues mèches, démêlant leur blondeur d'elfe. Kate secoue la tête et sa chevelure danse comme un rideau de flammes. Eliane retient son souffle en la contemplant se répandre sur les épaules, les draper pudiquement.

Elle plonge dessous respectueusement, goûtant fugitivement le frôlement des boucles sur le dos de ses mains. Elle s'appuie doucement sur les ailes des omoplates. Elle pianote sur la peau, remonte au toucher vers leur bord supérieur, avance jusqu'à la ligne des clavicules. Les cheveux de Kate la caressent à chaque mouvement. Elle trace le contour de chaque vertèbre, entre la base de la tête où les petits cheveux fins et frisés sont presque incolores, et l'échancrure de la chemise.

Elle sait bien que la lumière qu'elle peut partager n'atteint pas le feu offert une Sirmali, mais elle laisse tout ce qu'elle a en réserve se fondre en Kate. Elle revient vers les épaules, moule le plus étroitement possible ses doigts sur leurs formes. Kate soupire alors que leurs lumières se fondent en une seule.

Quand l'obscurité revient, Eliane tient simplement Kate enlacée tout contre elle. Kate est agenouillée au sol, Eliane est assise tout juste derrière elle, une jambe de chaque côté. Elle repose sa tête au creux de l'épaule de sa compagne. La bougie devant elle s'allume. La flamme fait danser des vagues dorées sur leurs peaux, des reflets cuivrés sur les cheveux d'Eliane. Les boucles folles de Kate se parent de miroitements ambrés.

« Et maintenant ?

On ne peut rien faire d'autre. On a fait ce qu'on pouvait pour l'instant, en mettant le Mithâl à l'abri.  
-On continue à attendre.  
-On ne peut faire que ça. Tant que les autres n'auront pas bougé… c'est leur tour de jouer. »

Eliane baisse la voix le plus possible pour répondre  
« Tant que tu es avec moi, je peux attendre tout une éternité. »

88888

héhé j'ai pas prévenu que c'était du shôjo ai... j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même


End file.
